Tears of the Dead
by cheersweetie
Summary: Short vignettes describing the lives and deaths of several of the Jedi killed in Episode III from their own points of view. Possible spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of these characters**

**I have to admit that this story is a little strange, but I wanted to do something to highlight all of the different Jedi that died during the attack on the Jedi Temple during Ep. III. It is told from their points of view about their own deaths. If you have read the book Spoonriver Anthology, I tried to make thisa similar type story. Of course, none of this belongs to me and I am not making any money, but most of the characters I am using are ones I did come up with. So without further ado...**

**Warning- Possible spoilers for Ep. III!**

**Tears of the Dead**

**Part 1**

You ask who I am? My name is Kart'ane Slanst and I am a Jedi. I am also a woman. I just celebrated my seventeenth birthday a few days ago with my friends here at the Jedi Temple. But since the Jedi are not allowed to have material possessions, I did not receive gifts on my birthday. What I was given was much better. I had just received the assignment for my first official mission without my Master, Ralest Noblin. It was not a large assignment; I would only be overseeing the distribution of supplies and weapons to the clone troops stationed at the nearest outpost. But at least it was something. In my own way, I would be helping out the effort to find the menace, General Grievous. Except I never got the chance to carry out my first mission. That is because I am dead.

How did I die, you ask. I was murdered. Murdered by one of my own. By a Jedi. You see, I was still at the temple on the day of the infamous attack. I had spent the day packing and preparing for my mission, because I was scheduled to depart the following evening. All of my things were ready and I was on my way to see my master to get the boxes of supplies from him when a feeling of dread and despair washed over me. I had just walked outside the door to my quarters when I saw them.

There were more troopers than I could have ever possibly counted, and for some terrifying and confusing reason, they were shooting the other Jedi. I saw one of my friends, Alanya, whom I had just celebrated my birthday with days before go down. But a Jedi does not know fear. I drew my lightsaber, and I blocked several of the blasts that were heading in my direction. I had found my center; my place where I could be calm and at peace. I breathed in the very essence of the Force and all of the strength it gave me. Until one sight destroyed my focus and tore away at my heart.

Coming down the corridor was him. I could not believe my eyes. This wasn't possible! He would never have allowed this attack. He was a Jedi! One of the most powerful and most famous of all of us, in fact. But my eyes did not deceive me. As I stood there in shock, Anakin Skywalker drew a blaster from the holster of a fallen clone, and as he looked me straight in the eye, he shot me. I had no time to react, but it didn't matter. On the inside, I was already dead. My soul was crying from the knowledge of this terrible betrayal. And now, in death, I still weep tears for him; for the fallen. For the Chosen One.

**I know it was short, but if anyone thinks this story is a good idea, I have a few other parts ready that I could put up. So review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, so here is part two. Thank you sooooo much to all of those who reviewed. I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this part also. Just to warn you, it's kind of sad. **

**Part 2**

You ask who I am? I am a boy and my name is Tanlin. All of my life, and that has been an immense amount of time being how I am six years old, I have dreamed of growing up and being a great Jedi. Don't tell anyone, but my friend Koeth and I sometimes pretend that we are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi together. If Master Yoda found out, he probably would not be very happy because we are supposed to always remain focused and not let our mind wander in games of fantasy. But it's okay for me to pretend, because one day I am going to be a great Jedi, just like Master Anakin. I want to save the galaxy from all of the bad men that hurt people.

But now they tell me I cannot. I do not completely understand, even though I am six years old, but they say I am dead. Is this all a bad dream, because I cannot seem to wake up like usual. Why am I no longer in the Council chamber with the other younglings? Where are we? I remember feeling cold and sad all over. We all hid in the corner, trying to escape from the hurt and the bad men, but we couldn't see anyone.

All of the other younglings began to cry, but I did not cry. I am a brave Jedi and I know that someone will come to rescue us. But the hurt lasted a really long time. And then I felt scared again, which was kind of funny because that was when help arrived. I watched from my hidden corner as Master Anakin came into the Jedi Council room. My hero had come. Running out from the others, I called out to him, told him the bad men were here.

Now I remember. He looked at me with a mean look and it scared me. And then he took his lightsaber and he hurt me. Now I cry because I understand what dead means. It means that my hero is gone and my dreams are gone. I am gone and that is why I cry.

**Sorry that it was really short, but I will try and make the next part longer. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To gatermage and arliddian: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you guys are liking this and I hope you keep reading.**

**Part 3**

You ask who I am? My name is Lan Sundark and I am the Jedi Master in charge of the younglings. I am reaching the more mature years of life and I have devoted myself to the teaching of the Jedi ways. Along with Master Yoda, I train the small children. It brings me great joy to work with such young and pure minds every day. While some might call me weak because I am not fighting amongst some of our greatest warriors, I must disagree. I have learned much from the young ones, more than they could ever possibly learn from me.

Each day I escort the younglings to and from their daily activities. They are like my own children and I live off of the joy they bring to me. But my joy has turned into sorrow. Today the routine was damaged; today, for the first time in my long life, I genuinely wished to die.

It was not long after evening meal. I had several of the middle aged younglings with me as I lead them back to their training room in the Jedi Temple. We were walking in line, displaying the perfect discipline required for the life of a Jedi. I was at the head of the line when I felt something strange. A pain was shooting through my body. At first I thought that my age had caught up to me and my health was failing, but then I turned and I saw the most heart-wrenching scene imaginable.

Anakin Skywalker-the great warrior that each of my younglings have admired for years- was standing before them, lightsaber drawn. He began to cut them down right before me as I stared in shock. Realizing with horror that he was killing the children, my aged hands drew my sword. I yelled at the young ones; told them to run but they weren't fast enough. The great hero was stealing their young lives, not showing any mercy.

As he approached a small girl, I stepped in-between her and his blade. I blocked two of his strikes before I failed my children. I was to old; to weak. I fell beneath his sword, but I did not die immediately. No, I was forced to watch as he destroyed those beautiful lives. Everything I had ever lived for was gone. And as I died, I cried.

**Sorry it was so short, I really am trying to make these longer! I hope it won't take me so long to get the next one up, but reviews might encourage me to go faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arliddain- thank you! I appreciate all of the kind words!**

**Diverse Sister- thanks for the review! I dedicate this part just for you :)**

**Sorry about the long wait everybody! Upon request, I did this one about the Jedi apprentice that was killed in ROTS when Bail was escaping. Hope you like. **

**Part 4**

You ask who I am? My name is Zett Jukassa. Have you heard of me? I am a ten year old Jedi- soon to be the most powerful ever. I have devoted myself to a life of service and protection of innocent beings. I am loyal to the Republic and to the Jedi Code. I know no fear.

Some would say that I am a child and that it is impossible for me to be so confident in my abilities but they are not Jedi. Those who are born into this life understand the devotion and responsibility we learn at such a young age. I live for the good of others, not myself.

A few of the other apprentices here sometimes make fun of me. They say that I am weak because I am small. But they don't understand. I would tell them that one day I would be famous and people would read about me and watch my stories in the holodramas. The other kids just laughed in my face. They said that I would become nothing, not even a real Jedi.

They were right. I will never be a real Jedi. Why? Because I am a coward. I felt the pain that day. I could sense my fellow students and Jedi being slaughtered but all I did was run away.

There is a landing dock right outside one of the temple floors. I could see from inside that there were not that many clone troopers there and that they were currently distracted by some senator. That is when I made my decision. I would not be famous; no one would ever know my name as anything other than that of a coward. As I ran through the doors, I ignited my lightsaber. The precious instrument glowed in the stormy night.

I took down several of the troopers before they even realized I was there. But there were too many. They began to shoot as I deflected blast after blast. A realization began to come over me as some of the troopers turned towards the confused senator. He had to die now too.

Tears began to stream down my face as I made a decision. There may never be holodramas about me, but I _was_ going to be a great Jedi. I would serve the people. Sniffling like the child I was, I influenced the minds of the clones to attack me and not the senator. My last sight before I died was of the man turning to escape. Now I was crying tears of relief.

**Please be kind and drop me some reviews. Also if anyone else has a specific request of someone they want me to do then you can ask and I will attempt it! **


End file.
